1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, and an imaging device, and particularly, relates to a technology for adjusting a parallax of an image for stereovision that is picked up through a single image-taking lens and that has a parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a monocular 3D imaging device in which a phase-difference CCD (Charge Coupled Device) performs, by pupil division, the forming of respective subject images having passed through left-right-directionally different regions of a single image-taking lens and performs photoelectric conversion of the respective subject images having passed through the regions, and that acquires a left-eye image and a right-eye image (monocular 3D images) having a parallax to each other depending on the focus deviation amount, is known PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-199502). The stereoscopic imaging device described in PTL 1 adjusts the parallax for the monocular 3D left-eye image and right-eye image, by the F-value of a diaphragm.
An image processing device described in PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-211551) calculates the parallax amount for pixels corresponding to each other between left and right viewpoint images, generates an initial parallax map indicating the distribution of the parallax amount, selects a parallax template corresponding to a partial region in the parallax map, from previously determined multiple parallax templates indicating external shapes and parallax amount distributions, by comparing the partial region and the parallax template, and then, generates multi-viewpoint images in which the number of viewpoints is larger than the left and right viewpoint images, based on a parallax map replaced with the selected parallax template. Further, paragraph [0048] in PTL 2 describes that the technology described in PTL 2 can be applied to monocular 3D images.
PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-29700) describes a technology of adjusting the parallax between a left-eye image and a right-eye image by mutually shifting the left-eye image and right-eye image that are picked up by a compound-eye imaging device and that have a parallax.